Cognizance
by MissFaerieKaiti
Summary: Hinata has something she needs to say, but it backfires. Or is it really a blessing in disguise? OneShot, KibaHina.


**Woot, another story! Another KIBAHINA story! I was so excited when I got an idea to write something else for my favorite pairing. I think it turned out well (the only thing I'm not sure I like is the title...), but I'll let you read on and decide for yourself~ ;D**

**Akamaru: Arf, arf, woof! BARK!**

**Kiba: Translation - Kaiti doesn't own Naruto. SO THERE.**

* * *

Hinata entered her home behind her father and cousin and in front of her sister. Neji helped her take off her coat, noticing her distress but not saying a word. Hanabi chattered animatedly about her night, and Hiashi simply looked as stoic as always.

When Hinata turned to go to her room, Hiashi finally spoke. "I trust you enjoyed yourself tonight, Hinata."

Hinata swallowed and tried to speak around the lump in her throat. "The dance was beautifully prepared and I couldn't imagine anyone not enjoying themselves, Father." Her eyes stung. She could tell her father wanted to hear a positive response; and she _had_ enjoyed herself at first. But then, one moment had gone dreadfully wrong, and after that her night had just gotten worse.

Hiashi nodded, and Hinata all but fled upstairs to her room.

However, she would not let herself cry. Not yet, at least.

She worked methodically: pulling off her formal gown, putting on her pajamas, brushing her teeth, and walking towards her bed.

She made it halfway before she burst into tears.

She had had nothing but the highest of hopes for this night. Perhaps that was why it turned out so dreadfully. Each thing that had gone wrong had simply built upon the last one, until that proverbial straw that had broken the camel's back.

Kiba.

She cried harder as she recalled the details of that night.

* * *

"Fathers receive the first dance," Hiashi informed his daughter.

Hinata nodded and put her hand in his, praying it wouldn't tremble. Her father had ceased abusing her, both verbally and physically, years ago. And yet for some reason, a portion of the fear had always stayed.

By some miracle, Hinata made it through without receiving even the slightest hint of disapproval from her father. Maybe this night truly would live up to her expectations.

After Hiashi, Shino asked her onto the dance floor. She hadn't known he could dance, but he did surprisingly well. And although she tried to hide it, her surprise must have shown.

"Members of the Aburame clan may focus mainly on insects, but we do not avoid other areas of life," Shino informed her.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if you'd somehow learned from butterflies or something?" Hinata asked.

"I doubt anyone here would appreciate me jumping around flapping my arms," Shino said dryly.

Hinata giggled.

After Shino, Hinata sought out her other teammate. Kiba was across the room by the food, mostly eating and occasionally throwing Akamaru something. Anytime his gaze focused on the dancers, Hinata noticed his expression darken.

"Are you having fun, Kiba?" Hinata asked, scratching Akamaru behind the ears.

Kiba scoffed. "All this pomp is way too much for me, but Hana swore she'd get me out here if she had to tie me up and drag me."

"But instead, she managed to lure you with free food?" Hinata asked, smiling knowingly.

Kiba grinned, stuffing something else into his mouth.

Since he didn't seem to want to talk or dance, and since Hiashi didn't want his daughters to eat anything at the dance (he had become highly suspicious of free food at parties ever since he had eaten something he was allergic to and then the medicine he took simply made him worse), Hinata meandered around the room, watching the dancers. However, she couldn't help but notice after a while the stares in her direction. She blushed, but she couldn't tell if they were admiration or fear. Some of them scooted out of her way quickly anytime she got near.

Maybe she had something on her face.

She was about to check when suddenly a hand grabbed hers. She turned to see the smiling, carefree face of Lee.

"Hinata! Let us dance together," he invited.

After that, Hinata found herself dancing one by one with her male comrades. The only people she didn't get asked to dance with were Naruto and Kiba. Even Shikamaru asked her once, though Hinata suspected he wasn't really paying attention to the music or the timing the whole time. And even Sai managed to dance (somewhat clumsily) through one song with her - but he spent most of his time with a pretty but shy kunoichi.

Yet not once was she ever approached by Naruto or Kiba.

Or anyone non-ninja, for that matter.

She brought this up with Neji when she danced with him. "Do you know why most of the people here are avoiding me?" she asked, almost too softly to be heard.

Neji narrowed his eyes, but Hinata got the sense that it wasn't directed at her, unlike all those years ago. "You're rich, beautiful, and powerful, in more ways than one. They're intimidated by it," he said simply.

Hinata blushed. She could remember a time he never would have been caught dead saying something like that. But could it really be true? Surely not, right? Even if it were, what kind of excuse was that for avoiding her? And it was highly improbable that Kiba and Naruto – especially Kiba, her best friend – would avoid her because of that.

Hinata didn't speak for the rest of that song, but when it ended, she gave Neji a soft smile and said, "Thank you, brother."

Neji nodded and walked off. Hinata took a deep breath and looked again for Kiba.

He was by the food still.

"Um, how's your night so far, Kiba?" she asked.

"This suit is itchy," he complained. "And the food gets boring after a while."

"I haven't seen you dance yet," Hinata commented hesitantly.

"Nope."

"Go on, why not ask someone?"

"Ha, no girl wants to dance with a human-sized dog hovering over her shoulder."

Hinata hesitated again, then offered, "I wouldn't mind so much."

Before Kiba had a chance to respond, however, someone else grabbed Hinata's arm.

"Forget this jerk, Hinata, and dance with me!" Naruto said, grinning.

Hinata felt her cheeks flame, Kiba's lack of participation forgotten. "N-Naruto! You startled me." She would not faint. Not now. Not when Naruto was inviting her to dance.

Somehow she made it onto the dance floor with him. Her feet remembered the steps.

"Gosh, you're a great dancer, Hinata!" Naruto said.

_Just breathe, Hinata. In, out. In, out,_ Hinata told herself. Out loud, she managed, "Thank you... Naruto. You d-dance well, too."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, well, I talked Sakura into giving me lessons. It made me pretty black and blue, but I sure hope I didn't go through it for nothing."

The song was too long and too short simultaneously. When it finally ended, Hinata cast about frantically for an excuse to stay with Naruto.

"It's..." She swallowed hard. "It's a beautiful night, Naruto. Would you... Maybe... Like to go for a, uhm, w-walk?"

Naruto gave her a strange look that deflated her hopes; but then he shrugged, grinned, and said, "Why not? Let's get out of this stuffy room!"

Hinata focused on breathing again as she followed him outside. The stars twinkled above, and the moon gave plenty of light to see by.

Now that they were alone, Hinata couldn't think of a thing to say to save her life. She and Naruto walked around in awkward silence, until the blond finally broke it.

"Man, I thought this whole dance thing, party, whatever, would be really lame. But actually, it's been pretty great so far! Sakura hasn't punched me once tonight!"

Sakura again.

Hinata would never know how she got the courage to say this, but she found herself blurting out the words she'd wished she could say to him for years: "I like you, Naruto."

Silence, as Naruto just stared at her. Then: "Eh?"

Hinata blushed, unable to look at him. "That is, I, uh... I've always admired you. And you always make me feel like I can better myself. I really like you, as more than a friend," she said all in a rush.

"Um." Naruto scratched his head, and Hinata knew this would not end well. "I'm flattered, Hinata. But I can't say I feel the same. I'm still trying to get Sakura to say yes to a date, and it'd be wrong to date you when I feel this way."

"Oh. Oh, yes, of course," Hinata mumbled, fighting back the tears.

"If it makes you feel any better, I admire you, too."

Hinata simply nodded. She wouldn't be able to say anything without crying, she just knew it.

They had circled around and were now approaching the doors to the dance again. Naruto gave Hinata a guilty look, but she forced a smile and nodded to show him she was alright. He ducked back inside, and Hinata turned to walk around outside longer.

She would not cry. Just as she had managed not to faint while she danced with Naruto, she would manage to choke back her tears and to smile the next time she saw him, especially if she saw him and Sakura together.

When she was sure she had a grip on herself, she turned and walked back in. She found Kiba and Akamaru again, this time just standing around leaning against a wall. She gave Akamaru a few pets as Kiba spoke.

"So are _you_ enjoying tonight?" he asked, his tone slightly sarcastic. It stung, especially since Hinata didn't know why.

"I suppose," Hinata answered quietly.

"When Naruto came back in without you, I started to worry."

"Oh."

Kiba bristled. "What is with you, Hinata?"

Hinata looked over at him in surprise. "What?"

Kiba scowled and looked away. "Forget it."

After a few moments of silence, Hinata worked up the nerve to ask Kiba, "Would you dance with me, Kiba?" Normally, she'd rather die than ask a guy to dance, but this was Kiba. She needed to talk, and figured she would do that best while she was half concentrating on something else. And she was sure Kiba would understand.

Or maybe not. Kiba glared at her and snapped, "Why don't you go dance with Naruto again? Why do you keep bugging me about dancing, Hinata? I never wanted to be here in the first place, in case you've forgotten!"

Hinata felt as though she'd been slapped. Tears once again threatened, and once again she made herself hold them back.

She couldn't choke out a reply around the lump in her throat, though, so she simply nodded (this speechlessness was getting to be a bad habit) and walked away.

Neji was immediately at her side. "We're leaving, Hinata."

"W-What? Already?" Not that she wasn't grateful. She needed to be somewhere by herself.

"Lord Hiashi grows tired of all this foolishness."

Hinata allowed him to lead her away as he detached Hanabi from her group of friends. She held his arm as if it was the only solid thing on earth as the Hyugas left the dance.

* * *

After several minutes, the sobs quit coming. Hinata knelt on her floor, lacking the motivation to rise and do anything, even to crawl into bed so that this horrible nightmare some call real life could be put on hold for a few short hours.

Sometime later, Hinata heard a scratching sound behind her. She turned towards the clear door that led to her balcony and saw Akamaru, scratching at it with his paw. When he noticed her looking, he whined, turned, and jumped off.

Her curiosity and hope overpowered her hesitance and hurt. Hinata opened the door and stepped out onto her balcony, forgetting she was in her pajamas.

Kiba stood on the ground below, looking up at her, Akamaru next to him. "Hinata, can I have a chance to explain?"

Hinata nodded, but she didn't jump down to join him.

Kiba shoved his hands into his pockets. He had apparently changed out of his formal outfit into something more casual. "I'm sorry for the way I acted tonight; I was a colossal jerk. I don't know how to dance, and I didn't want to say so, but I know that doesn't excuse biting your head off. Will you teach me to dance?"

Some warm feeling grew in Hinata's chest until she thought she might explode. She had thought she'd done something wrong, something to make Kiba mad at her. But he was just touchy because he didn't know how to dance. Still...

"I shouldn't have pushed you, Kiba, I'm sorry too. And yes, I will teach you to dance."

Kiba grinned happily, looking as though he'd like to wag his tail just as Akamaru was currently doing. "Great! But I don't think I'll do very well if my partner and teacher is standing on a balcony way above my head."

"You meant now?" Hinata squeaked, suddenly realizing what she was wearing.

"Why not? You look much nicer now that you're not in some stuffy formal dress. Now you look like Hinata again!"

Hinata blushed. She wasn't even wearing any shoes!

But she decided none of that mattered. She gripped the railing, flipped herself over it, and landed in front of Kiba, sticking the landing. The cool grass felt good between her toes. Kiba was right; this was much better than all of that formal nonsense.

Akamaru barked his approval, barked again just for emphasis, then trotted a ways off and laid down in the grass, watching them.

Hinata's heart pounded, though she wasn't sure why, as she showed Kiba where to place his hands. She guided him through the steps to a waltz.

Somehow, the dance turned into a hug, and Hinata found her head leaning against his chest, his arms around her.

"Hinata, maybe something other than my behavior is bothering you," Kiba said gently.

Hinata started crying again, though more quietly this time. She had thought she was out of tears, but apparently not. She sniffed and shook her head.

"It's about Naruto, isn't it?" he asked. His voice was soft, but because she knew him so well, Hinata could detect a hint of anger laced in.

"Kiba, you can't blame Naruto," Hinata protested quietly.

"Talk to me, Hinata. You can trust me."

_I know,_ Hinata thought, feeling that warmness in her chest again.

"I t-told Naruto how I felt about him. He still likes Sakura, though."

Hinata felt Kiba stiffen.

"But I'm okay with it, Kiba. Really." But as though her body wanted to prove her lie to Kiba, she started crying harder again.

"Hinata," Kiba sighed. "I wish I could say something to take away that hurt. But I guarantee you that there's someone who's not as blind as Naruto, someone who knows just how incredibly special you are, and won't let you go no matter what comes up."

"You really think anyone could love me like that?"

"Without a doubt, someone already does."

Hinata froze mid-sob. That warm feeling in her chest expanded even more, if possible.

She pushed herself away from Kiba just enough so she could see his face. She studied his eyes, a silent question in her own.

Kiba held her gaze, then nodded ever so slightly. "I want us to be together forever, Hinata. If you take a chance and trust me, I promise you the risk will be worth it."

A part of Hinata screamed that it was too soon, that Kiba should have waited until she knew she was over Naruto.

A different part shouted that he was too late, that her heart had broken and she could never love again.

But another part of her, a quieter, but somehow more powerful and confident part, whispered that she was ready, that she had somehow known this all along even if she hadn't realized it.

Hinata wiped away her tears. "Yes, Kiba. I believe you."

Kiba's eyes shone. "I love you, Hinata Hyuga."

Love. Not like – love. He loved her? He loved her!

And, with a shock, Hinata realized that she loved him, too.

Simultaneously, she and Kiba leaned towards each other and their lips met. A couple more tears slipped down Hinata's cheeks, but this time they were tears of pure joy.

A huge wet tongue came out of nowhere and licked the tears off her face, knocking Hinata and Kiba to the ground in the process. Akamaru stood above them, his expression one of absolute delight.

Hinata giggled, Kiba chuckled, and soon they were both laughing. Akamaru joined in with several barks. And when Neji came out a while later to find out what all the fuss was about, he found them still laughing.

* * *

**Sooo? What'd you think?**

**Akamaru: WOOF!**

**Kiba: Translation - REVIEW!**


End file.
